My Life With American Aliens
by wildstrike13
Summary: When 16 year old Kristina Devin meets five strange kids at school she learns that some people are more than meets the eye, can she survive the twist these kids will put in her life or will they drive her completely insane. Sorry really bad summary, I promise the story is better than it's summary. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok I just randomly came up with this story on my to school one day and it hasn't left my head since. Before we get started some of my characters need to be introduced, ok first of we have Andre, he's an autobot who belives in doing the right thing but has a bit of an anger issue, next is Junior, he's the bad boy of the group being an ex-con, he's somewhat cocky, follows his own directions and rule book, and is a complete smartass, but he's also one hell of a fighter, has a sense of danger, and is a fun guy to be around , Stripes and Tatter are twins that just joined the autobots, Stripes is a skilled fighter with extreme agility and flexabilty, almost the opposite of her twin brother Tatter, who has skills to match his sister but would rather be locked away in a lab all day blowing himself up with dangerous experiments, both have a lot to learn and are a bit to quick to jump into things . Other characters will be introduced later in the story. This is my first story so please be nice. - Wildstrike13**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the owner of Transformers it belongs to hasbro**

Chapter 1: And so it begins

Ok first of my name is Kristina Devin, I'm a senior, have long brown hair, and dark green eyes. But I'm not here to tell you about me, I'm here to tell you my story.

I walked out into the crowed hall ways of Redline High School from 3rd period, and instantly knew something us up. Something was going to happen today. I looked around the hall on my to 4th period, but saw nothing unusual. The jocks were being jocks, the preppy girls being obnoxiously preppy, gossip and other pointless things, and the nerds being, well nerdy. I was so busy looking around for something out of the ordinary that I didn't see whatever, or in my case whoever, was in front of me that I ended up crashing into another person. I was about to say " hey watch were your going!", when this girl I think I had never seen before looked up at me. "I'm so sorry!", she said, standing up and offering her hand to me, "Here let me help you up.". I took her hand and pulled my self up, " I'm relly sorry I should have paid more attention to were I was going.", she aplogized again, " It's alright i should have paid more atention to.", I told her. I took a good look at her as we walked into 4th period together , and relized that I really hadn't seen her before. She had long, raven black hair with a streak of dark blue framing one side of her face, a long sleeved, white, button up shirt, a black mini skirt, black heels, and a white head band. I noticed something off about her. She seemed just to perfect, and... she had these beautiful, soft, ice blue eyes that almost seemed to glow. " What's your named I don't think I've seen around before?'', I asked her. " I wouldn't think you've seen me before, my name is Stripes my brother and I just moved here from Namibia.", she explained, "Stripes, that's an intereting name.'', I said. " Yeah, my parents liked being original, I actually have a twin brother named Tatter." she explained akwardly. " What's your name?'', she asked, " Kristina, but you can can me Kris.", I told her. We talked all the way up until the bell rang, and since Ms. Castor said she could choose her seat, and the seat next to mine happened to be empty she sat there. I really liked Stripes, not in that way. She just had this way of brightening the area around her. I'll admit she was a little strange, but she did just move from a forgien country. Little did I relize that running into Sripes was just the begining of strange things that would happen today.

**Don't worry it dosn't end there. Sorry so short . Please review I would absolutly love to know what you think of the story so far. And again this is my first story so if it needs work please let me know nicely. REVIEW-Wildstrik13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : Hey peoples, I'm so excited to be writing this story! Buuuut, it would be even better with some reveiws! I feel like I like I left you hangen in the last chapter so hopefully this one will be longer. Now to the story *gestures down***

Chapter 2 : It gets even wierder

" Ms. Devin!", Ms. Castor yelled, her arms crossed. I turned my head suddenly, "Yes ?'', I answered. " Will you please pay attention to the lessson and stop chatting with !". " But we were paying attention." Stripes and I answered at the same time. " Well than I expect you to be able to tell me how many lines and syllables are in a haiku?", she asked, " Ummmm,", I said akwardly. " A haiku is a Japanese poem consisting of three lines in the order of seven syllables, five syllables, then seven syllables.", Stripes answered confidently. had a surprised look on her face as she, and the rest of the class including mysel , stared at Stripes. "Very good .", she said slowly. The bell could have picked a better time to ring, and on our way Stripes got a lot of impressed looks and copliments. I heard one guy talking to his friends in the hallway, " Woah new girl toally just handed it to the teacher.", he said. " Oh my gosh, that was awsome!", I told her. " Really it wasn't anything.", she said. " Hey what's your next class?", I asked, "Um, math," she said checking her schedule, " What about you?",she asked. " Same.", I answered, " What teacher?'', I asked. She answerd, " . You?", " I wish, I have .", I answered. "Well ok, see you later.", she said, starting twords her next class. I sighed and started walking twords mine, this time paying attention to were I was walking not wanting to repeat this mornings crash scene. Sadly I didn't pay enough attention and crashed into someone else. Luckily this time it wasn't a total stranger. It was my best friend since 3rd grade, Jaden Ellis. He's really the only other friend I have aside from my new friend Stripes. Jayden is a tall, skinny guy, who is almost never serious, with short, brown hair, and blue eyes a wierd combination I think. " Hey watch were your go-oh hey Kris.", he said. "Hey Jay, uh watch were your going please.", I told him irritated. " Sure, so did here about all the new kids that arrived today?", he asked. So that was what felt off this morning. " No.", I told him. " Well now you know, anyways we should probably get to class.", he said. We walked, well ran, into class at almost the last minute. " Almost late again Kristina, lets not make this a regular thing.", told me irritated. "I'll do my best to get here on time from now on .", I told him. He nodded his head and and walked to the front of the class. Just as the bell rings two boys run into the class. Mr. Saton looks at them surprised and irritated at the same time. they walk up to him panting and hand him a note, mumbles something and gestures to a couple empty seats in the class. Now I don't mean to be like one of those girls that sit outside in the hallway gossiping, but these boys could have been standing on the sun they were so good looking. One of them was tall with a good build, had short , blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. The one standing next to him was almost the complete opposite, he had jet black hair with red tiped, bangs that fell into his smoke gray eyes, he was only like half an inch shorter than the first boy but he had a more lethal build, like he was stronger than he looked. As soon as the boys sat down I immediatly noticed the two most popular girls in the school, Jessica and Samantha, whispering to each other. Typical, as soon as cute guys walk through the door they have to claim their territory. I don't think that they understand that people are not possesions. A little ways into the lesson, I looked up at the boys the blonde one was across the room, seeming to be paying attention to the lesson, the second boy really must be his opppsite because he was goofing off and flipping a pencil rather than listening. "Can anyone tell me what the formula for the area of a circle is? Andre.", asked. The blonde boy looked up, " Um, Pi time radius squared?", he answered, " Very good.", replied. " Junior!", he yelled. The other boy looked up suddenly, "Yes ?", he replied with a smirk. '' Were you planning on paying attention to the lesson at all today?", asked extremly irritated. "Um no, not exactly.'', Junior replied. My mouth droped wide open. All around the room you could hear snickering and gasps. Jaden looked at me trying not to laugh. Junior was smirking, Andre was looking at him with a angery expression. looked like he was about to blow a fuse. Saved by the bell is an understatement, given the state was in. As I was about to start walking to the cafeteria when out of the conner of my eye I see Jessica and Samantha making their way twords Junior and Andre. After that performance in math, I couldn't just let those two reuin them. I told Jayden I'd catch up with him, and walked over to where they were. _I'm going to regret this_, I thought as I made my way over there. I got there just in time. " Heyyy, we noticed you to in class and thought that maybe you would want hang out with us and our group during lunch and after school.", Jessica said, in a way to happy voice. The boys just stared at her for a second. " Jessica do you think that the new kids are good enough to hang out with you popular kids?'', I asked sarcastically. As if on que Samantha walked to the other side of Jessica and stode right in front of me. That bitch! She actually had the nerve to try and block me out! " So what do say?'', Samantha asked, " Ready to become some of the most popular kids at Redline?". " Um, no thanks.'', Andre answered. " Great! If you'll just follow us-wait what!?", they said at the same time. I had to try not to laugh. " He said no.", Junior said. " Why you little ungrateful little-", Jessica started. " Bastards.", Junior finished her sentence, " Trust me i've heard worse.'', he smirked. " Come on Jess these assholes aren't worth our time.", Samantha said. "Your right Sam lets go.", Jessica said. They walked away swaying their hips with as much attitude as possible. " Adios bitchachos!", Junior yelled after them. I absolutly had to laugh at that. To my surprise Andre was laughing to. '' Hey what's your name?", he asked. " Yeah it was pretty cool how you tried to keep them away from us.'', Junior said. " Kris, my name is Kris.", I said akwardly, _oh great now they're going to think i'm an idiot_. " Well Kris do you and your friend want to hang with us at lunch?'', Andre asked. Ok not what I was expecting. " Um, sure let me go get him.", I said. As soon as we got Jaden, we headed to the cafeteria. " By the way there are going to be other people with us, we have a group of friends.", Andre told us. " That's fine with me what about you Kris?", Jaden said, " I'm ok with that.'', I told them. Jaden, Junior, and Andre really hit it off. I have a feeling that we'll all become great friends as the year goes on. It actually turns that Andre is from Boliva and his dad is an army general, and Junior has lived almost everywhere and can speak six different languages. But still, their was something weird about them just like there was with Stripes. Oh well that's a topic for later, for now I'm going to enjoy lunch with a group of people for once.

**Author's Note: Hey people if your out there reading this please review it's lonely all I have around here is Starscream yelling at me to turn off the computer and do something useful**

**Me: STOP STARING AT ME SOUNDWAVE**

**Soundwave: ... * walks away ***

**Me: That guy is so creepy sometimes**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note : What's up my peoples?! I have been thinking about this chapter forever and finally have something to write. This might be a long one but not terrible most likely like the last chapter. Now to the story * gestures down***

**- Wildstrike13**

Chapter 3 : Meeting the group

I walked into the cafeteria, and for once realized how crowed it actually is. Usually I walk in here alone, find Jayden, eat my lunch, and leave. It's not exactly hard. But, this time I was weaving through a crowd of kids and tables in between two guys, some how we managed to lose track of Junior, that was more of a challenge. When we finally got through the mess, Jay asked, " Which table is it?", Andre pointed to a table with a girl sitting there, " That one.", he answered.

When we neared the table, a girl with pink and blue dyed, black hair, and blue eyes with strange flecks of pink in them looked up and said, " Hey Andre, where've you been-who's this?'', she asked curiously. " This is Kris and Jayden, there sitting with us today.", he explained. " Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Arcee.", she said. As we sat down, out of the corner of my eye I saw two kids walked over. " Hey were have you two been?", I heard Arcee ask. I looked up, and I didn't believe who I saw. It was Stripes! " Stripes?!", I said shocked, " Kris?!", she seemed just as surprised as I was. " What are you doing here?!", she asked in an excited way. " Never mind that, Tatter come on, hurry up!", she had calmed down some. I looked behind her and saw a boy that almost exactly like her. " Calm down I'm coming.", he called back. _That must be her twin brother_, I thought. As they sat down, Arcee glanced around the table, " Hey, where's Junior?", she asked Andre.

" How should know?", he replied. "Um, maybe because you were the last one with him.", Arcee told him irritated. " Arcee relax, he's seventeen I'm sure he can take care of himself.", Stripes said, " In fact here he comes now.". I looked behind me, and sure enough Junior was walking over. He sat down, " What'd I miss?", he asked, reaching over and taking some French fries from Arcee's tray, "Hey get your own.", she told him, he smirked. " Oh nothing really, just Stripes getting overly excited about Kris being here.", Tatter answered him. "Hey!", Stripes said, lightly punching his arm. " So anything interesting happen today?", asked Arcee. " Tatter blew up our experiment in science." , Stripes said, " What? I wanted to know what would happen if I mixed the blue one instead of the red one.", he replied. "Junior told the teacher that he wasn't planning on paying attention to the lesson in math.", Andre told every one. " Are you serious?", Stripes asked trying not to laugh. Andre laughed slightly , " Yeah.". Everyone laughed. " Kris helped get rid of some snobs trying flirt with me and Andre.", Junior said. " Did you really stand up to Jessica and Samantha?", Jayden asked me. " No not really, I mean they didn't leave until Junior kinda told them off.", I explained. " I just hope I won't have be near those bitches again.", he said. This made every one laugh.

I thought that this was going to turn out really bad, but it was actually really fun to hang out with them. We had all gotten to know each other really well. It turns out that Arcee came here from Italy and can speak fluent Italian and Latin. Every one started laughing when Junior and Arcee got into an argument in Italian. The bell rang sooner than I would have liked it to. But, on the bright I get to go to gym class with Arcee, Stripes, and Junior. This should be very interesting.

**Author's Note: Soooo….tell me what you think I know this one might be kina boring but it's the best I got REVIEW - Wildstrike13**


End file.
